


И дал ему власть

by Rath_Reuben_Rye



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rath_Reuben_Rye/pseuds/Rath_Reuben_Rye
Summary: Cекс. Власть. Убийства. Аминь.





	И дал ему власть

Рим, город с открытыми настежь воротами, готовый принять любого, как портовые шлюхи, запутался в собственных сетях из жажды крови, алчности и разврата. Величественный Ватикан, сосредоточение папской власти, был покрыт осколками душ продажных кардиналов, измазан дерьмом от земли до резных украшений на крышах, и тщательно запрятан под золото, омытое кровью лживых церковников. И сегодня ночью, перед тем как грязь расползется по своим домам и за спины стражи, пока солнце еще не окрасило проклятый город в позолоченное одеяние Папы Римского, тихо прольется на пол жизнь служителя церкви.  
Вольный ветер, набиравший в себя аромат полевых цветов и горячего хлеба где-то на западе города, до церковной обители добирался насквозь пропитанный навозом и ядовитым дыханием пьянчуг, но все равно его потоки были приятны и охлаждали кожу после пряток в тени с папской стражей. Ночь – единственное время, когда сотни личин падают на грязные постели в публичных домах, открывая истинное лицо под руками женщин, едва ли помнящих что такое вера.  
В доме Борджиа было тихо. Несмотря на поздний час, за декорированной резьбой, изображающей ангелов, собирающих яблоки с пышного древа, дверью было слышно, как белокурая Лукреция шепотом рассказывает сказки маленькому братцу Джоффре. Они приглушенно смеялись и, судя по скрипу, как дети прыгали на кровати. В конце коридора находилась нужная дверь, чуть приоткрытая – невзрачная девица в сером, как все служанки, платье затащила ведро воды, набирая ванну для господина. Спустя минут двадцать девушка зашла в комнату последний раз, плотно закрыв дверь за собой.  
Быстрые шаги, напоминающие мышиный шорох, до нужных покоев.  
Спальня по сравнению с каморками таверн казалась бальной залой. Резные столики с инкрустацией из перламутра, кости и латуни - Борджиа любили роскошь. Несмотря на клятвы, данные богу, они тянулись к золоту, как любой другой смертный.  
Священники, возможно, даже больше зависели от монет, чем куртизанки и наемники.  
Непомерных размеров кровать из темного дерева под тяжелым пологом цвета высохшей на солнце крови. Кедровые столбы по углам церковного ложа с вырезанными голубями, поднимающимися к небесам, но запутавшимися в цветущих розах, наверняка имели скрытое значение. Видно, хозяину покоев не слишком по душе служение богу.  
Белый камин, занимающий противоположную от кровати стену, был так же огромен, и походил больше на адские врата, нежели на украшение комнаты.  
На столике, у двух массивных кресел с кружевной пышной резьбой и высокими спинками слабо сверкал гранями из цветного стекла изящный позолоченный фонарь, должно быть, принесенный слугой. Люстра, подвешенная к потолку цепями, была затушена, видимо, хозяин комнаты предпочитал нарушать обеты в спасительном полумраке, когда разум позволяет глазам лгать об увиденном.  
За дверью с крепким засовом послышался смех и быстрые шаги. Нежданный гость скрылся за длинными шторами из красного бархата, оставшись незамеченным вломившимися с шумом молодыми людьми. Придержать тяжелую дверь, дабы не разбудить среди ночи семейство, никто из них не подумал и гул от хлопнувшихся друг о друга металлических частей засова эхом разнесся по пустым коридорам.  
Но пару это не беспокоило.  
Да и кому какое дело, если носящий церковную робу мужчина предпочитает отпускать грехи красивым служанкам в своей постели.  
Девушка смеялась, упав на мягкую перину, почти утонув в бордовом дорогом покрывале.  
Но Микелетто она не беспокоила. Разве только лишний шум, но девка не будет долго кричать - он это знал.  
Хозяин комнаты, старший сын едва занявшего папский трон Родриго Борджиа, интересовал его намного сильнее.  
Чезаре быстро, сказывалась долгая практика, разделся, не стесняясь, раскинув одежду по полу.  
Последние часы, юный Борджиа?  
Служанка тонко взвизгнула, когда под весом мужчины прогнулась кровать, но ловкие руки, задернувшие ее юбку до груди, легко вызвали довольные стоны.  
Зачем посещать грязные публичные дома, как дорогой братец? Тратить семейные деньги на шлюх, когда в стенах родного дома любая за гроши готова согреть хозяйскую постель?  
Человек у окна рассматривал наслаждающуюся друг другом пару, но он не собирался дарить церковнику последнее удовольствие перед смертью. Просто пока Борджиа занят между ног у темноволосой кухарки, ему будет легче перерезать горло.  
Смятые под руками простыни и медленные движения внутри. Пока девушка не взмолилась о пощаде, жадно выгнувшись навстречу первому резкому толчку.  
Пора.  
Кожаные сапоги неслышно скользили на белом мраморе пола. Гостя никто не заметил, он был лишним, тем, на что люди предпочитали не отвлекаться и не тратить время. Как с крысами.  
Вот только Чезаре, сжимающий ногу девушки на миг, всего на секунду, пока с толстой свечи у двери стекла капля воска, замер, вскинув голову.  
Рывок.  
Движение в сторону.  
Животный крик, резанувший по ушам, когда вместо мужской шеи нож глубоко засел в глазу служанки. Она металась на постели, кричала от боли, стонала и плакала, не замечая ничего вокруг, кроме воткнутого в правый глаз краденого ножа.  
Микелетто попытался снова достать вертлявую цель припрятанным под рубашкой стилетом, но Борджиа упрямо уходил из-под удара, совершенно не собираясь подыхать. Визжащая девушка не интересовала ни одного из них.  
Они не собирались кружить вокруг друг друга, как петухи на базарной площади. Им не нужно было подогревать решимость перед броском. Ни страха, ни беспокойства, только жажда крови и настойчиво лижущая кости необходимость почувствовать, как испуганно в агонии забьется под ребрами сердце противника.  
И стража была здесь совершенно ни к чему.  
Удар сабли, рубанувший несчастную девушку по груди, заставил замолчать, и комната будто под воду провалилась - ничего, кроме треска поленьев да дыхания.  
Микелетто попытался приблизиться к Чезаре, но он отвел руку назад для удара, готовый защищаться. Обманное движение, будто хотел ударить левой, и в последний момент нанес удар правой рукой, чтобы он пришелся по голове, и Борджиа упал на колени, дернувшись в сторону подальше от зажатого в руке Микелетто стилета. Но тут же поднялся на ноги, сжимая длинную саблю в правой руке, и кинулся к своему незадачливому убийце. Для церковника Чезаре двигался слишком стремительно, словно змея, загнанная в угол и наносящая удар. Промахнулся буквально на дюйм, разодрав несвежую рубаху на боку. Жженый след с содранной кожей, бескровный, но угрожающий.  
Микелетто слышал, что старший сын Папы Римского отлично владеет оружием, но слухи часто содержали лишь крупицы правды, которая прячется глубоко в бездонной бочке лжи.  
Но сейчас он видел подтверждение. Чезаре Борджиа явно не о церковном возвышении мечтал. Доспехи и верная папская армия за спиной – вот его место.  
Быстро отскочив в сторону, с хрустом опрокинув низенький стул, Микелетто увернулся от удара. Раньше ему не приходилось играть со своей жертвой, они были настолько тупы либо раскормлены, что не успевали осознать случившееся. Раньше он был осторожен.  
Что же случилось? Неужели привычная тьма, услужливо принявшая его как часть себя и помогающая исполнять заказы господ, подвела Микелетто? Тут? Где, кажется, устроил свое логово сам дьявол? Или же церковный сан и вера в господа помогли Чезаре Борджиа почувствовать в темноте свою смерть?  
Нет. Определенно не последнее.  
Микелетто, наклонив голову, сделал шаг к Чезаре на полусогнутых ногах, готовый увернуться от оружия, крепко держа стилет в руке. Сабля удобна своей длиной, Микелетто необходимо было бы подобраться слишком близко. Это слегка осложняло дело.  
Время шло, и напряжение давило на тело. Чезаре не выдержал первым, рванувшись на противника, ударом ногой в бедро на миг заставив Микелетто закрыть глаза.  
Нож быстро выхватили из его рук и, со звоном откинув в сторону,он захватил его предплечье и запястье, повернул еще сопротивляющегося убийцу кругом, согнул захваченную руку, завел ее за спину и силой поставил его на колени, с удовольствием нагнув его голову, помогая встретиться лицом с полом.  
Воздух со свистом вышел из разбитого носа.  
Микелетто все-таки попытался сопротивляться, но противник лишь сильнее скрутил ему руку и еще сильнее завернул ее за спину. Он открыл рот, пытаясь вдохнуть жаркий воздух, и замер вслушиваясь в тяжелое дыхание за спиной.  
\- Такой быстрый малый. Кто платит тебе?  
Кардинал Борджиа стоял босыми ногами на белом мраморе и держал за шею, как обгадившего хозяйское платье щенка, человека, пытавшегося убить его сегодня ночью.  
Неприятный хрип, когда пальцы, не привыкшие душить других людей, сжали горло.  
\- Кардинал Орсини. – Из носа на девственно белый мрамор каплями падала алая кровь.  
\- И какая же нынче цена за жизнь кардинала? Сколько дают за служителя церкви?  
Чезаре усмехнулся, по голосу было слышно, что он улыбается, будто попытка убийства радовала его.  
\- Много, милорд. – Микелетто захрипел, когда коленом его ударили в спину. - Вот только не уверен, что кто-то эти деньги получил бы.  
Он не боялся пыток, но неизвестность пробирала до костей и пугала сильнее, чем боль, которую сам причинял. Камин догорал, угли еще шипели, но комната уже погружалась во тьму.  
\- По-видимому, звать стражу вы не собираетесь, милорд. Вам нужны мои услуги?  
\- Может мне будет радостнее убить тебя самому? – Чезаре дернул его за шею, поднимая и подтаскивая к кровати. – Руки.  
Рубашка была грубо стянута, местами посеревшая ткань не выдержала и разорвалась.  
Придется искать новую.  
Микелетто не стал спорить, и постарался удобнее, чтобы ладони не съезжали, ухватиться за резные столбики кровати. Мало ли какой исход будет у этой ночи.  
\- Потому что вам не найти другого такого убийцу.  
\- Уверен? – Сколько сомнения в голосе.  
\- Да.  
Шею отпустили, как только Микелетто встал как нужно, и секундой позже за спиной послышались шаги в сторону двери. Уходит? Нет… Можно было бы дотянуться до ножа, благо он был так близко – в глазнице мертвой девушки – и закончить начатое. Но теперь было любопытно, что задумал папский отпрыск. Возможно, даже впервые в жизни это чувство высунулось из закромов того, что кардиналы гордо называют душой и замерло в ожидании под загорелой кожей.  
\- Ты испортил мне ночь, мой милый убийца.  
Со щелчком открылась дверь, тяжелое, заключенное в железо дерево проехало по полу совсем немного – небольшая щель, достаточная, чтобы не видеть незваного гостя в комнате кардинала.  
Было слышно, как Чезаре что-то негромко сказал, высунувшись в ночной коридор. Минута, другая, третья. На полу, под склоненной головой Микелетто несколько капель крови создавали замысловатый рисунок, стекаясь одна в другую, заполняя трещины и отколы.  
\- Господин? – женский голос за дверью. Не одна ли из служанок, пришедшая за подругой-покойницей?  
\- Принеси мне плеть. С конюшни. Живее!  
Нет, не подруга. Иначе не смогла бы спокойно бежать и выполнять приказ посреди ночи, зная, что в спальне господина девчонка-подружка, которая обязательно по возвращении похвасталась проведенной ночью.  
\- Ты давно ходил на исповедь, убийца? – Чезаре прикрыл дверь, и, судя по звуку, пошел в сторону камина. Зашелестели догорающие поленья и зашипели угли, еще ненадолго, из последних сил подогревая комнату.  
\- Боюсь, вы не получите честного ответа, милорд. – Возможно потому, что припомнить подобного с собой убийца не мог.  
Микелетто умел ждать, тем более теперь, когда определилась его кара за ошибку. Тем более, когда до сухоты в горле хотелось узнать, умеет ли пользоваться плетью досточтимый кардинал.  
\- Значит, не был ни разу? - Звякнул о кувшин тонкий бокал. Немного выпивки перед пытками: традиция или нервы? - В таком случае помогу тебе искупить твои грехи.  
Чезаре Борджиа остановился за спиной, и Микелетто чувствовал блуждающий взгляд по телу. Он сам так же ощупывает жертву - со стороны изучая, но не прикасаясь – чтобы знать, куда ударить, прерывая жизнь.  
Тихий стук в дверь эхом разнесся по затихшей комнате.  
\- Бродячий пес забрел. Хочу поучить его послушанию. – В голосе слышна так и не покинувшая губы кардинала, улыбка. Служанка, несомненно, хорошенькая, наверное, игриво опустила глаза.  
\- Позвать слугу, чтобы выгнали?  
\- Не стоит, это всего лишь пес. – Закрытый засов, щелкнув, наконец-то отделил темную спальню с мелким рисунком на бордовых стенах от остального дома Борджиа.  
Микелетто слышал шаги, слышал, как змеей по полу ползет черный, сплетенный из оленьих жил жгут, но все равно удар обрушившихся ему на спину нескольких твердых хвостов плети с узлами стал неожиданностью. Подготовиться к поцелую кнута, или плети, невозможно. Даже зная, что сейчас твою кожу раздерет ребристый хвост, реакция будет всегда.  
Сейчас, обнаженный, с плетью в руках над подставленной спиной Чезаре Борджиа больше походил на святого отца, чем в алой рясе. С упорством, с которым церковные служители должны нести тяготы обетов, Чезаре наносил удары, и каждый новый ложился то выше, то ниже предыдущих, сплетаясь в языческие орнаменты, чтобы оставить неповторимый след на теле. Ощущая всем телом неподвижный взгляд, Микелетто вздрагивал при каждом ударе, шипя и впиваясь зубами в губу. Очередной удар плети раскаленной смолой ожег спину. Он крепче сжал зубы, хотя ему казалось странным, что они еще не начали крошиться, и попытался выплыть из бешеного ритма, что ударами барабана выстукивало сердце, заглушая все вокруг. Тщетно. Ноги наотрез отказывались повиноваться, скользили по мрамору, не в состоянии удерживать напряженное тело, и он повис на вытянутых руках, вдавливая ладони в вырезанные на столбах в шипы деревянных роз. Плеть снова загуляла по спине, на этот раз медленнее, растягивая замах.  
Пытка продолжалась не более часа, хотя разум обманывался и верил, что минуло не меньше недели. Борджиа за спиной тяжело дышал, отступив немного назад.  
Повернув голову, чтобы пот не тек на глаза, Микелетто всмотрелся в высокое, от пола до самого потолка окно. Оно выходило на восток, и имел небольшой, в несколько миллиметров мраморный подоконник, походивший больше на низкую ступень. За окном расположился небольшой парк. На горизонте, через несколько часов начнет медленно рождаться заря, заволакивая белесой дымкой ночное небо. Из темноты постепенно появятся растущие у окна тонкие, декоративные деревья и разбитые под окнами клумбы огромных сиреневых астр, небольшая зеленая лужайка и уходящая вглубь маленького парка аллея. Скоро совсем рассветет. Микелетто потерял всякое представление о времени.  
Из незаметной арки в кирпичной стене, окружающей дворик с фонтаном, появился садовник. Он не спеша продвигался вперед, толкая перед собой небольшую тачку. Через открытое окно, Микелетто слышал, как скрипит, царапая выложенную камнем дорожку, ее железное колесо.  
С того места, где он остановился сейчас, мужчина безусловно должен был видеть его, с покрытой многочисленными рубцами от ударов спиной и Борджиа, голого, с плетью в руке.  
Раны наливались кровью.  
Чезаре, шаркая, подошел и обвел пальцами каждый кровоточащий рубец, вырисовывая что-то на спине Микелетто. Проверял, насколько глубоки раны? Рукой провел по выступающему позвоночнику, стирая кровь и пот, и почти прижавшись к израненной спине, потянулся к шнуровке штанов. С вспотевших ног стянуть обтягивающие штаны довольно трудная задача. Но снимать их полностью не входило в освященные церковью планы кардинала. Все, что делает слуга господа, только на благо народа и во имя отца? Этот христианский Рим – лабиринт для голодных крыс, идущих за отравленным сыром.  
Ягодицы развели руками в разные стороны, помяв, как будто примериваясь. Понимая намерения Борджиа, Микелетто конвульсивно сжал руками проклятые, окрашенные его кровью, бездушные розы, как раз вовремя, когда Чезаре уже приставил набухшую головку члена к дырочке и, растянув посильнее своими руками его ягодицы, подался вперед. Член погружался в анальное отверстие с трудом. Микелетто, так уж вышло, давно не был дома. А подыскивать любовника в Риме, где каждый готов подставить зад за благодать с папского стола, было гиблым делом. Он прерывисто задышал, тело испытывало боль, еще не различая плеть и член, но ему было наплевать. Наконец, орган погрузился в анус до основания. Там было очень тесно, Микелетто с шумом выдохнул, чувствуя, как медленно растягивается от кардинальского члена отверстие.  
Чезаре нажал на спину, не щадя рубцы, отдавая молчаливый приказ и заставляя неудавшегося убийцу прогнуться и перенести почти весь свой вес на руки и заскрипевшее дерево, так что зад приподнялся выше, под очень удобным углом.  
Схватив Микелетто за короткие, потемневшие от пота, волосы, Борджиа отдернул его голову назад, запрокидывая и вызвав приступ удушья.  
Пальцы царапали кожу, перебирая и болезненно дергая пропахшую водами Тибра шевелюру.  
Оставив волосы в покое, Чезаре, взяв его обеими руками за бедра, начал размашисто трахать. Тяжелые яйца с легким хлопком били тугие поджарые ягодицы. Микелетто не вскрикивал от боли, только шипел и слушал прерывистое дыхание кардинала. Впрочем, как таковой ее и не было, уж в причинении боли наемный убийца разбирался. Просто будто в задницу насыпали песка, вперемешку с солью. Но все это терпимо. И в некотором, извращенном, смысле приятно. Будто у содомитов есть что-то другое.  
Наконец, Чезаре с такой силой прижал его к себе, что Микелетто показалось, что твердый член сейчас порвет его до легких. Он захрипел, когда все внутри обожгло спермой церковника, а тот кончал, кончал, с низким рычанием еще несколько раз толкнувшись в горячее отверстие. Не вынимая члена, старший сын Борджиа лег на своего убийцу сверху, вынуждая того держать на весу их обоих. Они тяжело дышали, спиной Микелетто чувствовал торопливо стучащее сердце кардинала, которое должно было уже давно замереть навсегда.  
\- Я отпускаю тебе грехи. – Горячий, прерывистый шепот в длинные саднящие раны. - Только убери за собой.  
\- Вы всегда так ведете переговоры?  
Микелетто старательно выравнивал дыхание и глазами нашел рубашку на полу, в нескольких шагах от кровати. Где еще лежала, пачкая простыни, несчастная девушка. Неаккуратная работа, и он был собой недоволен. Берясь за работу, он предпочитал выполнять ее чисто и без постороннего вмешательства.  
Чезаре вытащил из его ануса член и, как был, обнаженный и взмокший, упал в красный бархат, развернув к Микелетто кресло. Оставлять убийцу в своей спальне он, похоже, не собирался.  
\- Ты не похож на глупца. И, надеюсь, твой разум забудет дорогу в этот дом.  
Белье пропиталось кровью, сама внешне худая служанка с длинными волосами оказалась тяжелой ношей, и тащить ее, а потом испачканную ткань…это отняло бы много драгоценного времени. Стоило поднять простыню, и мрамор у кровати забрызгали мелкие красные, густые капли.  
Пока Микелетто возился с покрывалом, в затылок уперся взгляд Борджиа. А когда он спеленал покойницу некогда белой простыней, поймал еще один - на костяшках пальцев. Микелетто не оборачивался, а Чезаре не предпринимал ничего, только сидел и бездумно оглаживал блестящую львиную лапу, являющуюся деревянным подлокотником кресла.  
Но он смотрел. Не отрываясь, и казалось, почти не дыша.  
Смотрел, как красивая девица, собирающаяся скрасить его ночь, превращается в закрученную в несколько слоев бедняцкую куклу, которую сироты из купален делали из огрызков найденных тряпок - слишком маленьких, чтобы подойти для одежды.  
Закончив с трупом, Микелетто натянул на ноющую спину рубашку, надеясь не привлечь внимания случайных прохожих пропитавшейся кровью одеждой.  
Чезаре Борджиа, чье бездыханное тело должно было лежать на этой постели, глубоко вздохнул и поднялся, подобрав с пола алое одеяние кардинала.  
Позовет стражу? Удобно, ведь на руках у Микелетто мертвая девушка, а с такими ранами он не скоро сможет соревноваться с солдатами в беге.  
\- Идем, не дай бог встретишь мать.  
С кровавой жертвой, закутанной в незапятнанную часть простыни, Микелетто последовал по пустым коридорам, душным залам и лестницам, в свете догорающих свечей кажущихся янтарными.  
Неприметная, вероятно, используемая прислугой кованая дверь, вела в домашний сад, на который выходили окна спальни молодого мужчины, некогда бывшим епископом.  
Чезаре Борджиа продолжал смотреть, как в тени деревьев по алле, к мосту уходил убийца, несший младшую помощницу на кухне к объятиям реки.  
Микелетто, увидев стены и припрятанную в тени дерева лестницу, облегченно вздохнул, втягивая через ноздри запах тины, гнилых рыбьих голов и затхлости Тибра.  
Свою работу, на его памяти впервые, он не выполнил, и безопаснее было бы не явиться к этому лощенному, облаченную в красную рясу заказчику . Но тут, в этом городе, где продается все - души, люди, честь, - найти того, кто с радостью прольет кровь семьи, засевшей в печенках у каждого члена церкви, будет не сложно. Слоны, львы, гиппопотамы и, прежде всего, люди - гладиаторы из числа рабов, пленных и осужденных преступников - сражались и гибли на арене Колизея на потеху римской публики. Теперь место кровавых представлений, ставок прочно занимали залы Ватикана.  
Однако Микелетто не был уверен, что может позволить себе трусливое бегство.  
Жизнь за жизнь. Кровь за кровь.  
Дорога в дом Борджиа вырезана на его спине, и намертво пропитала разум.  
И ноги вскоре снова приведут сюда.


End file.
